unrealfandomcom-20200223-history
AS-Overlord
__TOC__ Map description A map inspired by a real-life event, World War II's Operation Overlord, it is a loose retelling of the D-Day event in a Tournament-style mission. The attackers start at the beach, where they are being attacked by several auto-cannons, mortars, and of course, the enemy team. Once they get past all of it, they must run over a U-shaped Entrance ramp all the way to the Boiler room. This room has a ledge where the defenders come from in order to stop them, and a ramp going all the way to the Ammo room. Another series of wacky turning passages finally guides the attackers to the main part of the map: the Gun cavern, where the long range cannon which must be destroyed is held. A series of ramps guide the attacking team to both the Defenders' ledge and the Control room whose controls must be destroyed in order to render the cannon inoperable. The defending team starts at the Barracks, where they have several teleporters sending them to the key destinations of the map in no time, such as the Gun Cavern, the Boiler room, the two watch towers: each loaded with a Rocket Launcher and a Sniper Rifle, and the foxholes holding the autocannons in the beach. Objectives This sole objective is divided in several other sub-objective, each of them requiring the attackers to pass through several areas, with only the last one requiring the attackers to shoot at something. The areas that need to be passed are the Beachhead and the Boiler Room. Going through these two areas unlock new spawnpoints allowing attackers not only to spawn closer to the main objective but also preventing them the hassle of going through the deadly mortars and automatic weapons. As for the control room, a ricochet-based weapon such as the Flak Cannon should be enough to take down from a safe distance the final objective. Weapons and pickups Weapons Pickups Walkthrough PC (Retail/GOTY) This is the final map on the Assault ladder. Finishing it will give you the trophy for the Assault Champion. Playstation 2 This is the final map on the Assault ladder. Finishing it will give you the trophy for the Assault Champion. Tips and tricks Offense * Time the mortar right, to avoid its devastating blow. Also, try to avoid as much as possible the automatic cannons, by dodging if needed. * Try to avoid the fight in the Boiler room entrance, by entering last and using an impact hammer jump to the top of the ramp. Running in a zigzag strafing manner can help as well. * If the enemy has the boiler room area well defended, it's best to wait for backup. Then, when you enter the room, hug the right-hand side against the ramp that leads up. * Charging straight up the ramp will usually mean death, so be unpredictable. You will only be carrying a sniper rifle or minigun, but ammo is plentiful at the top of the ramp, so use it up constantly."Assault Map Strategies: AS-Overlord" @ PlanetUnreal * A sniper at the bottom of the big gun ramps can help clear the enemy enough for one of the other attackers to get up top."Assault Map Strategies: AS-Overlord (Cont.)" @ PlanetUnreal * As you ascend, consider peeling off onto a side ramp, creating a diversion that will let more attackers get up to you. Defense * The room full of teleporters should be treated carefully by defenders - don't bumrush through the nearest teleporter in a frenzy. Read the destination from the signs posted above them. * As a defender, your best bet is to get into the foxholes and use the Minigun or Sniper Rifle as much as you can. Another option is to pick the opponents on the beach head, using the Sniper Rifle from the watch towers. * If anyone from the attacking team manages to breach the Boiler room, his entire team can respawn at that area, thereby cutting their path short. So it is extremely important for the defending team to prevent the breach at any cost. * The defenders must be aware of when the boiler room has been bypassed. At that point, they should fall back to the gun room, and a couple of attackers should clog up the hallways that lead up to this room. Attackers coming up ramps are likely to be looking straight ahead of themselves, so that they don't fall off. Take advantage of this and position yourself out of their line of sight. A sniper guarding the entrance hallway is a very good thing. Trivia * The retail version features Iron Guard as the rival team. * The beta version of the map lacked the teleporters, with long way corridors guiding into the defense spots. * The map has a hidden level entry text: "Disable the Long-Range-Cannon by destroying the equipment in Main Gun Control" Preview notes }} Gallery External links and references See also